Beast Slash Havok
by shadowcs
Summary: An X-Men First Class era fanfic. Features discovery, acceptance and male-male relationship
1. Introduction

**Beast Slash Havok**

The Xavier mansion was unusually quiet after the events between Russia and the USA. What made the silence so unusual was not that the mansion was usually active, but that there were now more residents than there had been in decades. Even Charles hadn't called this place home in many years but it seemed the easiest place to keep his 'mutant division'' together with him and more importantly away from the CIA.

Everybody was highly shocked at how the events on the beach unfolded. The way the USA and Russia combined forces to try and eliminate the mutant 'threat'. The fact that they considered mutants a threat was insult enough but what surprised Charles the most was the willingness of two extreme enemies to work together against something that should have been treat with curiosity and cooperation.

But Charles would have been lying if he claimed that was all that was on his mind now. The loss of use of his lower body was traumatic to say the least. You never really understand how fond you are of something as simple as walking until its taken away from you. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. He had Erik to deal with, although he still had faith the man could be shown the light. He had the problems closer to home in his own team, his "x-men" as raven had put it. He felt betrayed by Raven leaving but let himself believe she would come around of her own accord. Angels change of heart stung but Charles had to admit, it wasn't high on his list of concerns at the minute. Alex, or Havok as he had chosen to be called, had become even more introverted since they arrived at the mansion, possibly feeling vulnerable or betrayed. Hanks new mutation, his physical changes also needed to be addressed but admittedly Charles felt at a loss of how to even begin to approach the subject. Banshee had been keeping away from any serious conversations with anybody, but given everybody's tenderness, he could hardly be blamed.

If he was to become a leader, a teacher, and a friend to his new team, he knew he needed to start to heal everybody. To be the salve to the burn of betrayal. And so he would start with what he could physically approach at this minute. What was closest, and although he didn't underestimate the task, probably easiest when compared to the rest of his tasks. First he would undertake the regaining of Havoks' confidence.


	2. Chapter 1 - Emotional Havok

******** Chapter 1 - emotional Havok *********

Alex had taken to staying underground, literally. The mansions bunkers provided him with something he'd never had such free access before - a place to blow off some steam. He'd learned to control his powers the hard way but sometimes when emotions get too much, he can cause a lot of damage. The betrayal of his country, the loss of Darwin and Angel to Erik, and the Professors injuries all left Alex feeling very much empty. Just when his life had started looking up, it had crashed down again and he didn't know how to handle it. So instead he just lay on his bed in the bunker, rings of fire around him from his latest explosion, waiting for things to settle and fall into place.

Charles knew fine well how Alex was feeling, he didn't have to be psychic to know that. After the last time the mansion shook from his outbursts he had vowed to speak to Alex once he had cooled down a little, and that time had arrived. He reached his mind out down to the basement where he found Alex in a strange situation. His mind was so empty yet so full at the same time. Thoughts swimming around the brim of his consciousness yet being totally ignored. Charles tapped into his mind. "Alex?" He waited for a moment but it was almost as if he didn't register his presence. "Alex," he repeated again, "why don't you come and sit with me on the porch? Its a lovely day outside and you my friend need some fresh air." At this Alex's mind swam back into consciousness, "Now is probably not the best time Professor." He expected this. "Nonsense. Now is a good time, now get up here before I make you." Charles didn't really intend to force Alex to leave his bunker, but the threat must have worked because he started the climb from his bed upstairs.

In the short time he had before Alex reached the porch, Charles repositioned his wheelchair to better catch the midday sun, and thought briefly about what he was going to say to Alex. If he was honest to himself, he hadn't a clue where to start, just that he needed to find out why Alex wouldn't face his problems and fears. Once he had ascertained that, then he could work on rebuilding him.

Only moments had passed before Alex had reached the porch and found the professor lost in his thoughts. He seemed to do a lot of that lately. "What did you need me for?" Enquired Alex. "I don't call you because I need you friend, I just wanted to talk, and to see you outside that bunker again. Besides, do you know how hard it is to get a wheelchair down those stairs?" The professor laughed at this but Alex saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. Seeing that the professor needed a friend as much as he did, he took a seat on a step slightly in front of the professors chair. "I see you've had a lot on your mind lately, Alex." "I thought you didn't read into minds without permission? Not that I care." "Its called being perceptive my friend. But when I contacted you before, I did learn a few things, principally that despite all that is on your mind, you seem to be doing an amazing job avoiding them."

There was a pause that was expectant of Alex speaking but nothing came. So the professor continued, "when I first discovered my mutation, the ability to read and manipulate minds, I didn't realise its potential for harm. Although its potential is not as obvious as yours, let me assure you its just as dangerous. When I was a bit younger and a bit less disciplined, I would use my powers all the time. Sometimes to make life easier and sometimes to control those around me. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I did what you're doing now and blocked that out. I ignored the sensible part of me. In doing that I lost friends, made rivals and managed too distance myself from those who loved me. You may think I'm beginning to ramble here Alex but the point I'm trying to make is that I've been where you are. I've hurt people. I've lost people, some so recently that it still hurts. I put my fears to the side and ignored them. And from experience I can tell you that is a bad thing to do. Probably worse than letting your fears control you. "

Alex has never heard Charles speak so openly. Then again in fairness he wasn't the type people usually opened up too. He allowed himself a few seconds to let this absorb and then replied, "I never knew you'd felt what I feel. I just assumed that... That you had it easy, without sounding nasty." Charles smiled, almost with sadness, "you wouldn't be the first to assume that. But I assure you, easy is as far from the way it was as it gets. The only reason I am how I am today is because I faced my fears eventually. I didn't let my fears control me by locking myself away. I learned how to master them and by extension myself. So what I want to do with you Alex is to help you confront your fears."

As his face twisted into a reluctant smile, Alex said, "I knew you didn't call me up here for small talk." "Would you have came up if I had told you my real reasons?" "Probably not. But I'm glad you did call me up here. If anyone can help me to control myself its you Charles." And there it was, the essential trust. "I'm afraid this won't be an easy road my friend. You're going to have to open yourself to me completely. I need to know every deep and darkest secret no matter how embarrassing it may seem. That is the only way you can start to face those secrets and fears. If they're out in the daylight you control them, not the other way around." Alex had a look of concern, "everything?" "Everything."

With a big sigh of concern, Alex looked the professor directly in the eye and asked "I have a lot of secrets. Some small, some big. None that I'm proud of and some that would get me killed should the wrong people find out. I need your promise Charles that you won't judge me." Charles had a sad but knowing smile on his face. He leaned forwards and put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "I firmly believe its not the actions of the past, present or future that defines us, but our honesty and intent. I cannot promise that I won't be shocked by some revelations but I can promise understanding and forgiveness. I am not the type of person to judge without living that persons life. I promise." "Thank you."

The two sat in a brief moment of silence, Charles with his hand still on Alex's shoulder. The mansions gardens bathed in sun and heat in front of them was a relaxing comfort, knowing that nothing that happened could have an effect on the nature of life" Charles leant back in his chair and said softly, "what would be easiest for you? To tell me everything yourself or to let me inside?" Alex thought for a second then said, "like you said, I need to face my fears. To let you inside would be cheating in a way." He laughed but it sounded hollow. The professor could see the strain this was already taking on Alex. His complexion was turning pasty and his shoulders hunched almost defensively.

"Then let's talk start simple. With something away from your mutation. Start small and see where we go from there." Alex's eyes unfocused, "that's ironic. One of the things I'm scared of most is what you haver chosen first." "OK we can start somewhere else if you prefer?" "I guess you're right. I shouldn't let something like this control me. I need to start here." Charles looked worried but let him continue. The two sat for what seemed like an age, Alex's breath growing raggedy and sharp until it sounded almost painful. And then it came, "Professor, I don't like women. I'm gay, and I'm scared of how people would react if they knew."

Charles didn't wait before returning his hand to Alex's shoulder. He gripped it comfortingly for a few seconds and then said, "I'm a firm believer that mutants should be just as equal as any other person on this planet. Just the same as I believe everyone should be equal. White, black, Asian, gay, lesbian. We are all people of this planet. Who you love doesn't make you a bad person, its just another difference we should celebrate." The professor smiled warmly, "Thank you for trusting me Alex."

He'd been holding his breath all the way through that, and when the professor finally finished he felt comfortable to breathe again. In fact he felt elated. Acceptance was something he never thought he would feel, especially for this. A few minutes passed in total silence, just friends sitting in the sun. Relaxing. Being human. Eventually, Alex turned to the professor and said with a smile, "that sounded well rehearsed. When did you find out?" Charles laughed, "only just now Alex, but this isn't the first time I've said the same recently. Without breaking his confidence, you're not the only person in this house that's scared of the same thing. I'm glad to see that smile again friend. Hopefully you feel better."

Alex didn't know whether to laugh or cry. There was somebody else like him here, plus he had finally found acceptance. He couldn't be happier. A small sense of control began to creep into Alex, something that had never been there before. He started to believe he could do this.

The same wave of happiness swept over Charles too. He had earned the Trust of a member of his team. Two in fact. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could create the "X-men." But to do that the team needs to trust each other not just it's leader. He knew Alex and Hank had some issues between them. Maybe it was time to work them out. "Alex. I need to ask you a favour. For yourself and me. You have a bit of a conflict with Hank?" Alex smirked, "It's not as bad as it seems, trust me." "oh I trust you Alex. But I'm not sure Hank feels the same way. He's at a low point with himself and could do with the help. I want you to go and make things right, and share some of that happiness that I can see in you."

Alex thought for a minute. The professor expected a bit of a rebuff but was pleasantly surprised by Alex's willing to cooperate. "Is he still in his lab? I think I'll take him some food." "Make it something with meat in. He's acquired a taste for it recently." With a small chuckle Alex left for the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2 - Unleashing The Beast

********chapter two - Unleashing The Beast *********

Alex was finding his way to Hanks lab, a small dish of lasagne on a tray in his hands. He couldn't see Hank wanting to eat much but he needed to get adjusted. He paused as he arrived at the door. He didn't really know what he was going to say or how he was going to say it, so he decided to just go with the flow of conversation and with that knocked twice on the door. About ten seconds had passed with no noise. He called out for Hank, waited again then tried the handle. The door wasn't unlocked and as he suspected when the door was open he found Hank staring into a microscope.

Hank spoke, his voice strained from not speaking for days, "Sorry I didn't answer. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to see anyone." Alex knew this feeling well. "I know, you don't want to see anyone. But I wanted to see you. Plus, I brought you lasagne. You can't say no to that." With that, Hank lifted his head and stared. His animal like nose twitching and taking in the scent of the food from across the room. Alex noted this, and was glad he had put a small splash of aftershave on that morning. Walking over to Hank, tray extended, Alex smiled and said, "peace offering?" As he took the tray and started quickly to dig in, Alex took this as an acceptance.

"I know you're smart, but you're gonna need to eat properly to keep this new found size up you know." Hank in between mouthfuls replied, "what do you mean?" A smile formed on Alex's lips, "you might be a bit hairy now but I can see that's not all that's changed. Your muscle size and tone has increased hugely." If Hank was blushing, he couldn't tell. "I'm hoping all this isn't here to stay. Hence why I'm working." "You need to stop working. Just for now. So much has happened in a short space of time, and you need time to adjust, to yourself and the situation." he let there be a silence for a few seconds and slipped in some logic. "Besides, you'll work better when your heads clear."

Hank sighed and lifted his head, "You're probably right." With a sharp, harsh laugh, Alex replied, "I'm gonna remember you saying that. I can't imagine I'll be hearing that very often when I'm near you." There was a moment of silence when Alex's laughter had faded. Just as it was starting to get awkward, Hank broke it. "Do you think that this is going to work? A mutant group I mean. People are bound to act eventually. Especially when there's mutants like me around. Visible. When something looks wrong, it's outcast by society." Alex's face turned sad and he placed a hand on Hanks shoulder. With a reassuring squeeze, he promised, "you don't look wrong. You look amazing. Different to normal people? Sure. But not wrong. And yes, I think this can work if we stick together."

The pairs eyes met. There was a sudden warmth between them that they had never anticipated. It was confusing really. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" Hank asked. "It wasn't that long ago you were calling me a Beast." Alex's eyes turned from warm to sad. His hand slipped from Hanks shoulder down to his upper arm. Bigger than he expected but not to be distracted, he went on, "you misunderstood when I said Beast. I can see why you thought I meant it badly but I was focusing on the good. The size and strength increase. The physical look, the fur and eyes a day other changes. I know you're not a fan but I honestly think you look beautiful. Not that you didn't before." He might have said a little much there. It hit him that in his elation of coming out to Charles that he had gotten carried away. He prepared himself for judgement. Stomach begging to twist again.

The silence was back, uncomfortable for Alex and slightly bemusing for Hank. He smiled a cute grin, he hadn't expected this but he had hoped. "you thought I was good looking before I changed?" Alex knew he only had a split second to think here. He couldn't deny it, he thought Hank was very cute before he changed. He also thought he looked brilliant as he was, but how to say that without making him uncomfortable? All that mixed with the worry that he couldn't get out of this. Damn his fast mouth. "I guess that's my second secret out today! I wanted to say something before but I was scared of judgement. Damn, I still am scared. Yes Hank, I found you very good looking. Had we been in a different situation I might have said something. I wanted you then, and yes I still want you now." He was feeling slightly dizzy, almost giddy with what he was saying. Every word added an extra sense of dread but also freedom. But he had to offer an opening. "I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable Hank. But I needed to say this. Also I kinda guess it's explanation for why I might have been a bit harsher with you. Initially, I didn't want to anyone to know how I felt, least of all you. I hope you can accept an apology for that."

Now it was Hanks turn to think. He was in a moment of almost euphoria, he had liked Alex since he first saw him. He was sad at how cold he had seemed but now he knew, it was all a front. The question remained how to convey his emotion in a way that might not scare Alex off. But then he thought to throw caution to the wind. He wanted this and it was the often Hank got what he wanted. In one quick motion, he stood up, put one arm over Alex's shoulder, the other around his waist and looked at his surprised eyes before quickly kissing his lips. It only lasted a brief moment but the pair enjoyed each and every millisecond before Hank pulled away.

"Sorry if that was bad, it was my first kiss let alone one where I have massive fangs." If he could have blushed, he'd be sure he'd be a deep red right now. Alex was smiling, eyes still closed. "Don't worry, it was my first too. We'll with a guy anyways. But can you take your claws out of my back?" A look of horror dropped over Hanks face as he realised that he might have been gripping a bit hard. He pulled his hand away from his back and saw little droplets of blood on his claws. But Alex didn't seem too bothered. He grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around, much to Alex's protest. Lifting his t shirt, he could see four claw marks in his back leaking blood. They weren't serious at all thank god.

"They're not serious thankfully," Hank said with a sigh of relief. "But I will feel better if you let me clean the blood away and put some disinfectant on." "Is that gonna sting?" "Putting alcohol into a cut? Yeah just a little." "OK then but I want a proper kiss off you as repayment," Alex replied with a smirk. Try as he might, he couldn't care less about his new claw marks. He just wanted to try more with his new interest. And the dirtiest part of his mind couldn't help but notice how physically hot Hank was. Even his hands on his back were much hotter than average. If Alex got his way, that was going to make for some sweaty sex sessions.

Hanks hands stopped working, "a proper kiss? You do realise that I have razor sharp fangs in my mouth?" Not to be put off, Alex returned, "well you better learn to control your mouth because if you think we're never kissing, you have another thing coming." Hank was about to suggest he wait until he gets himself back to normal, but he stopped. Alex wanted this. He wanted him as he was now, not boring and human. If it meant a chance with Alex, he could put off getting himself right for a while. He raised his hand to Alex's shoulder and said softly, "are you sure you wanna try this? Being with a Beast?" In response, Alex grabbed onto Hanks hand on his shoulder, turned around and put his other hand on Hanks cheek. He was amazed by how soft and luxurious his fur was as he wrapped his hand into it, and bemused not only that he was with another man, but he happened to be blue, had fur, and was generally badass. Staring into Hanks cat like eyes with deadly seriousness, he whispered softly, "only if I can call you my Beast." His Beasts cute smile was all he needed for confirmation.

Enjoying the tender moment, the pair were not expecting to be interrupted by a voice at the door. As Charles spoke, hands dropped hastily but luckily Hanks massive frame easily blocked what Alex was doing from view. "Did Alex come down to see you?" he inquired. Alex composed himself for a second then peeked around Hank to see the professor in the doorway. "ah Charles, me and Hank had just finished working out our differences." He made for the now empty food tray, turning his back on the professor to reveal a blood stained t shirt. "It looks like you've been fighting it out as opposed to talking it out." Hank spluttered into the conversation, embarrassed by his lack of control, "it was an accident Charles, I patted him on the back and kind of forgot I have claws now."  
Charles laughed but had a sort of knowing glint in his eye. "Well if you could leave our friends in one piece that would be great. Now can I take Alex down to the bunker? There's something I'd like to try harnessing his powers." "Sure." Alex joined Charles side and as the pair headed out the doorway Alex turned his head and gave a cheeky wink to his new love interest. Returned with a shy smile.


	4. Chapter 3 - Basement Testing

******* Chapter 3 - Basement Testing ******

The day after Alex and Hank had their little revelation, Alex was asleep in his bunker room as normal but his morning was going to be a little bit different. Hank had been awake most of the previous day and night making a new focusing dish for Alex's power. He could have made it another time but to be truthful, he wanted to see Alex again and didn't know how to approach him. Hank was far too shy to just turn up without reason, he wouldn't know where to start the conversation. Plus, he had built the dish into a new suit as Alex had ruined the last one. That means he got to see Alex change into it. Bonus!

As Hank slowly opened the bunker door and crept into the room, he saw Alex was still sound asleep, exactly like he wanted. He placed the new folded suit on the side table and kneeled next to the bed. Much to his surprise due to the cold in the basement, Alex slept topless and was giving off an abnormal amount of heat. Probably due to his mutation no doubt.

He looked his potential lover up and down. He was all he had ever dreamed of in a guy. Cute, well shaped face with amazing hair and eyes. Well defined body with barely any fat to speak of, and one amazing set of abs. Hank let the soft pads of his hands run over Alex's stomach, feeling each and every muscle. Amazingly hard. He felt that he was lined with a very thin layer of sweat, courtesy of the body heat. Normally, Hank might find this disgusting but today, he really didn't mind.

Alex turned his head towards Hank. Eyes still closed, he assumed he was still asleep. That was until Alex grabbed his hand. His face twisted into a smile. Eyes still closed, Alex said, "I can tell by the fur that's my little Beast." When Alex had grabbed his hand, Hank was sure that this was going to be embarrassing, but now he just didn't know how he felt about being called little. Many emotions stirred but none of them bad.

Hank twisted his fingers in with Alex's, relishing the new feeling. The touch of a lovers hand. "I was just about to wake you." Smile growing even bigger, Alex replied, "funny, I was just dreaming about you." He opened his eyes and looked into Hanks deep yellow eyes. Stunning. "Oh yeah? What was I doing in your dream?" Alex's smile started to fade a bit and he looked slightly embarrassed, "I'll show you later. So, not that I'm complaining but what brings you down here?" "I've brought a present for you. A replacement suit and focusing dish."

Alex's eyes shot open, "can I try it on?" Laughing, Hank replied, "not until you've had a shower. You really don't wanna try and fit into that suit unless you're dry." As Alex put his hand down to his stomach, he felt the sweat gathering in the space between his abs. Sheepishly he said, "I'm sorry, I must look an absolute mess." "Far from it. It just makes me wonder if I was doing something right in your dream?" Squirming under the embarrassment the from the question, Alex replied, "let's just say it's something I definitely want to try soon."

Alex sat up in his bed before his Beast could slip any more questions in, "thanks for the present." He wrapped his fingers around Hanks neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Hank went in with closed lips at first but they soon parted way as Alex's tongue pressed into his mouth. Very aware to stay away from the teeth, the pairs tongues met, and the sensation sent shock waves through both of their bodies, resulting in some very big bulges in all the right places. "Maybe you should show me what happened in the dream now?" Hank enquired as the two pulled away.

Alex's reply was to swing his legs off the bed, so that Hank was positioned between his legs, still kneeling. "If you really wanna know, stand up and close your eyes." With a serious look Hank replied, "if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, then I have to tell you, it not going to be what you expected." "Oh so you're not blue?" Alex enquired with a smile as he stood up. "Now eyes closed."

His Beast obliged, and Alex ran his hands along the waistline of his pants from the sides to the centre. Slowly and deliberately he popped the buttons. One... Two... Three... Four The slack pants were soon down around Hanks legs. Massive, furry legs Alex noted. He was shocked by their size, but not to be distracted he turned his attention to Hanks shorts. He could see the bulge through them, round and symmetrical, and didn't waste time lowering them.

"er, Hank? I can see your balls must have grown but did you lose something in the change?" Hank opened his eyes to be greeted with a nervous looking Alex in front of his crotch. Not the look he wanted to see. "Sorry, I'm nervous. Play with my balls, you'll see. " Alex obliged, his hand barely able to hold Beasts massive blue furry balls. The Beast started to react immediately. Alex's hands were hot and felt amazing massaging his balls, and he started to react. Much to Alex's amazement, a small hole which he had to noticed above Hanks balls started to open and widen, and as he continued, out came a dark blue head. It didn't look like anything Alex had ever seen on a human before. It looked more like a smaller version of a horses cock. It was a darker blue than his skin, didn't have that many veins but had an almost pre-cum look to it.

He touched the head, and just like he expected, it was wet to the touch. Self lubricating, could be useful. As he ran his fingertips around his cock hole, Hank let out a gasp of pure pleasure, and much to Alex's delight, his cock continued to grow. This continued for a few seconds and warm hands began to massage down the still growing shaft. About ten seconds had passed and Alex realised this was full growth. And it was massive. Intimidating even. It must have been about ten inches long and almost as thick as Alex's wrist.

"Jesus Hank have you always been this big?! " He held back a smirk as he replied, "no, after the change I found I'd almost doubled in size." "Damn. Maybe I need to try this potion of yours." Hank somehow managed to keep a straight face replying, "your power is much much more than mine was. Plus you have more to work with. You'd be huge and ridiculously powerful." "That doesn't sound so bad. But back to business at hand, so to speak." As he said this, he gave Hanks huge meat a gentle squeeze, causing him to groan with pleasure. "If I put this in my mouth, and I get the results I want, is your... Err... Cum, going to be alright in me?" Hank smirked this time, not looking down at Alex's expectant face, "It's going to be alright in you and all over you." "that's what I needed to hear."

With that, Alex's tongue was pressed against the head of the huge cock. Beast groaning with pleasure as his Havok swirled his tongue, around and around. Hot hands joined the mix, slowly slipping up and down the length of the shaft, twisting on the slick meat with every stroke. After a minute of that, Beast began to whimper in pleasure. Alex might have noticed if he wasn't in ecstasy. The taste of Beasts thick pre-cum was just amazing, dripping onto his tongue and sliding down his throat. He'd never tasted anything so amazing in all his life. Beast placed his hand carefully on Alex's head, keeping his flaws away from his scalp. Slowly and with each stroke he pushed Alex's watering mouth further onto his now pulsating cock, until Alex could no longer fit any more in.

Alex took control again, bobbing his head, sliding the huge blue cock to his lips and to the back of his throat, enjoying the throbbing feeling. He began to work his hands faster, sliding up and down the length of his girthy shaft, applying ever more pressure. Hanks whimpers quickly turned into louder moans of pleasure. He could feel his Beast was getting ready to go, and started to prepare himself mentally. He wanted to try and take every drop. Hank placed both his hands on Alex's muscular shoulders, bracing for what was about to happen. He could feel Alex take his cock out of his mouth ever so slightly, so that the head was sitting on the tip of his tongue. He brought his hands up to full speed. Gripping as he pulled towards him and loosening up as he went towards the base. It took less than the strokes like this before Alex felt a huge throb and his mouth was filled with heaven. He swallowed it ready for the next pulse but as he kept moving his hands it kept coming. Beast was almost roaring with a primal pleasure.

This is what he was smirking about before, it must have been a side effect of mutation but the amount of Cum he was producing Alex couldn't handle. He let his Beasts cock flop out of his mouth and it continued to spill Cum onto his chest. After a few seconds he was drenched but the flow had finally stopped.

The two just stayed as they were for a few seconds, panting , before Alex broke the silence. "That was absolutely amazing... The taste, everything. And now I've see the amount of Cum you produce I'm really hoping you're top." Hank smiled as he returned to kneeling, "you know, I was hoping we could do both. But that's definitely a thing for the future. For now, we need to get you cleaned up." As he said this, still smiling, he did something completely compulsive. He leaned forward to Alex's body and ran his tongue over every one of his abs, cleaning Cum off. He was right, it did taste nice.

As he began unbuttoning his shirt, Hank asked, "this was a nuclear bunker, so there must be a shower room down here somewhere right?" Alex looked confused as he replied, "yeah but why do you need... Whoa!" Without a moments warning, or the slightest bit of effort, Hank had put his strong hands under Alex's ass and lifted him up, pressing him against his body. "Now we have reason for a joint shower. No better way of seeing you naked. Now wrap your arms around my neck." As Alex obliged, Hank took one arm away and stood up. Looking up at his lover, half in admiration and half in shock Alex said, "Jesus Hank, you're Damn strong." Smiling as he entered the shower room, he replied, "I've always wanted to sweep a guy off his feet. Now I can without even trying."

The pair entered the shower and got cleaned up properly. Hank in total awe of Alex's amazing body, Alex in amazement at his Beasts transformation, both of them could only hope it was going to be a forever relationship.


End file.
